


what if

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but less actual sad happenings, more like just sad thoughts, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: “what would you do if I wasn't born?”





	what if

Contented sighs, reluctant good nights, anxious bodies drift to sleep as Kyungsoo and Jongin fall asleep in each other's arms.

“What would you do if I wasn't born.”

“I would feel sad. Because I never got to feel the type of happiness that only you can give me.”

“But, you wouldn't have met me.”

“Something would be missing. I just know it.”

Words whispered between tired breaths late at night, hidden underneath dark cotton blankets and between two warm bodies.

“What if I have cancer and die in the next year. What would you do?”

“I would cry. I would say I love you as much as I could and be with you every day.”

“What about work?”

“That can wait.”

“I don’t think you would want to be seen with someone like me.”

“I would still kiss you every day.”

Creases of foreheads smoothed out with light fingertips tracing patterns on skin. Contrasting colours beautifully reflecting against one another.

“What if I get Alzheimer’s?”

“I would remember you even if you dwindled into nothing.”

“But-“

“No matter what happens. You will still be mine. I will still be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
